You Make Me Smile, Kibakun
by evidently-emily
Summary: Before she knows it, tears are streaming down her face and she doesn’t know how or why they’re there. The reality is coming closer to her, she’s in love with him. She’s in love with Kiba. [KibaHina songfic to Bubbly]


**About this fan fiction:**

So, you guys know that song "Bubbly" by Colbie Cailat? Well, this fan fiction was partly based off of that, and it was based off of the fact that Hinata is always on my mind. I mean, come on, I _am _being her for Halloween. It's a little weird though when I'm doing something and I'm like, "Hinata would do this..." because 9/10 times that would include stuttering or mumbling. BUT! I LOVE KIBA AND HINATA TOGETHER! ; So please read and review.

* * *

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

The rain is falling down in a steady beat, only causing Hinata Hyuuga's pulse to thicken more and her heart to feel as though someone's mistaken it for a tap dancing floor. It's early in the morning, the sky is painted in a bold orange, pink, and blue suggesting that it's not anywhere near the beginning of the day yet, and yet here Hinata is, wandering. She doesn't know exactly where she is, but she's in a forest, she knows that for sure.

What's wrong with her? She feels like her stomach is fluttering, her head can't focus on anything but Kiba. Why? She had known Kiba for what seemed like forever, and she had never felt a rush of adrenaline when he looked at her, or when he smiled at her. Hinata pressed her back against the trunk of a tree, sliding down. The first touch of the cold ground against her flesh sends a shiver that shoots quickly up and down her spine.

Hinata plucks a stone from the muddy forest floor and examines it, her finger tips brushing over it's surface. Kiba was just a friend, just a friend, really. Did friends give each other these feelings? She didn't feel this way towards her other friends. She cared about Shino-kun and Uzumaki, but they didn't give her these feelings inside, so indescribable, so…exhilarating.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore  
It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

Before she knows it, tears are streaming down her face and she doesn't know how or why they're there. The reality is coming closer to her, she's in love with him. She's in love with Kiba. She hugs her knees close to her chest, trying to provide herself some sort of comfort. She rocks back and forth, feeling her damp blue-tinted locks stick to her forehead, the rain acting as a paste against her flesh.

She closes her eyes, feeling the rain beat down against her body. She won't leave until she gets an answer, until she can really make sure that she does love Kiba, even though in her heart, she knows that it's he who she loves. She hears foot steps, a crunch of leaves, a rock kicked off in the distance. Hinata's body stiffens, but she doesn't open her eyes, ready to defend herself.

She cracks an eye, and she sees a familiar figure. Kiba. She opens her eyes the rest of the way, her body relaxed, yet still alert. She wasn't ready to see him yet. A blanket is draped over his arm, and he looks so handsome standing in the rain, stepping towards Hinata, that she feels her body squirm in anxiety. Did any human being have the power to do this to another, or was it just Kiba?

"Kiba-kun," She whispers, a deep blush settling into her fair features. She's staring down at her hands, still in her crouched position. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I was already up." He answered, his voice smooth, yet still a little rough. "What are you doing out here? You'll get sick," he quickly stated, holding out the blanket for her. Hinata looks down, realizing that she is soaked. Well, she was sitting in the rain, after all, what did she expect?

Hinata wants to turn him down, but his arms look inviting and the way he's holding out the blanket gives Hinata hope, encouragement, even if it's just false. She nods her head thanks, silent still. She tries to take the blanket from him, but he drapes it across her.

_  
What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...  
It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

They're heading back to the inn now, in silence. Hinata looks down, seeing the distance between the two. There is barely any distance, his hand is bumping against hers, each bump causing her to blush deeper. He doesn't question her any further, and even though Hinata is happy that he doesn't question her, she's still wondering what she would say if he did ask her. Would she tell the truth?

Once they're at Hinata's room, she quietly takes a dry set of clothes and changes while he waits outside. She feels the exhaustion sinking in now, her eyes feel heavy, but her heart isn't letting up. She crawls into bed, letting her body making an indentation on the matress, draping the fresh sheets of her body. She closes her eyes, peeling off the covers. She's anxious, distressed.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, and Hinata sees that he has been here ever since she climbed into bed.

"N-nothing." She replies, looking away.

Kiba stands in the door way, shifting is weight a couple times, then walking over. He doesn't say anything, but takes the sheets and drapes them across her body. She feels somewhat at ease now, her gaze catching his. She feels goosebumps all over her body, just seeing him.

"Get some sleep." He says, even though his tone is somewhat harsh, she knows that he cares. Even if it's not in the way that she wants him to.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight  
_

Before she can stop herself, she calls out to him. "No!" She quickly says, sitting up in bed. He stops in the door way, a frazzled look on his face, but he waits, showing no sign of hurry on his face. She blushes deeply, looking down. "Kiba-kun, could you…could you p-please stay?" She requests, her voice barely audible.

She sees him head over to the chair after he nods, accepting her request. She slides over in bed, patting the extra space to show him that she wants him in the bed with her. He looks a bit confused at first, but doesn't protest, easing onto the bed with care and comfort.

She lets herself fall into his arms, feeling a sense of security, of safety, of love, just by feeling his arms hugged around her frail body. "Hinata?" His voice asks after a few minutes. Hinata isn't asleep, only she's feeling rather hazy, dizzy.

"Yes?" She responds weakly.

"You…" He starts, stopping for a few moments, as if trying to gather his emotions. "You really…you really scared me when you weren't here this morning."

Hinata knows she shouldn't, but she slowly smiles, just slightly, though. "I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun." She responds slowly, and gently eases herself into his arms a little farther.

Hinata feels his warm lips press against her nose slightly, and she feels alarmed, scared at first, but then relaxes. His lips are moving across her cheeks, tracing a line on her jaw. She's feeling her heart beat faster, and then he leans in, the kiss. She has her eyes open for a few moments, not believing, not trusting. Then she gives herself, she gives her trust, her hope, her faith to him.

She knows that she loves him, she was just afraid that he would hurt her. But that's what love was, trusting the other person not to hurt you, even though they had every power to. Hinata feels anxious, loving, happy, and she feels his arms snake around her hips.

"Go to sleep now." He orders, although his voice comes out softer than usual.

And Hinata does fall asleep, in the safety of Kiba's arms.


End file.
